Role Reversal
by Universal Cerberus
Summary: After getting hit by Eggman's newest test weapon, Amy Rose tends to a sick hedgehog. When he gets better, both Amy and Tails notice some odd signs. Picking flowers for Amy? Trying to hug her and hold her hand? What is up with him? Tails is determined to find out, Amy certainly doesn't mind.


I hope I actually complete this story, ugh, I have never completed a story on this website before. The last time was because life just got in the way, but enough with the excuses. After finishing Nanowrimo 2016, I have confidence, I _can_ do this. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Being in the park on a sunny day satisfied the tastes of a certain someone. Her pink bangs shone in the sun as she continued to walk down a long path. Yes, you probably know who this certain hedgehog is, Amy Rose. An important member of the Sonic Team.

What was she doing in the park? She did have a life other than Sonic. Everyone thought she just chased him around the entire day, but she had other things to do. One of her less admired hobbies was reading, when she wanted to, her vocabulary could be almost as big as Tails'.

She breathed in some air and proceeded to read her book. It was a romance novel, since she loved romanticism. She imagined becoming close with Sonic, at last, the odds were not in her favour. She happened to have been chasing the blue speedster for six years, from eight years old to fourteen years old.

Not much changed about her during the past two years. She was still trying to capture the heart of Sonic the Hedgehog. Her fighting skills slightly improved, she wasn't getting captured too much. In fact, the last time she got captured was five months ago.

The pink hedgehog figured Eggman just gave up on her. Which she was glad about, she could live a normal life, one that a teenage girl would have. Talking with friends, going shopping, she dreamt of it all. She continued to have dreams about her precious hedgehog.

"I wonder if he'll ever notice me," she thought to herself.

She looked around the park to see lovely couples, hand in hand. He was embracing her, she so wished for such an experience to happen to her. As the azure hedgehog became older, he slowly began to lose some of his cockiness. Some thought it was good, some thought it was bad.

Amy would always love Sonic for himself, Sonic. She would follow him until the end, like she had already done numerous times before. She flipped to the next page of her novel and a warm feeling spread throughout her body. It was like she was gobbling fresh apple pie.

She was going to read what was about to happen next, but of course something had to happen. She heard a familiar voice and saw couples tremble in terror. Eggman invaded the park with an army of robots, Amy wondered if all of them were after her.

She summoned her hammer and threw it into the air. The largest robot next to Eggman, a metallic scorpion, standing at approximately twenty feet was hit. The hammer was embedded inside him, Amy made her appearance and entered a state of rage.

"Something about this hammer looks familiar," Eggman quietly said to himself.

As people were running away, Amy was ready to face the robots. The scorpion like robot managed to shake the hammer off. The pink hedgehog grabbed it and smirked, Eggman was going to pay big time for disturbing her peaceful, serene afternoon.

"How dare you disturb my reading!" she shouted towards him.

Eggman responded, "Ho, ho, ho, it must be little Amy Rose. I can't wait to use you for bait. You think you're all mighty, but you aren't much."

That continued to enrage her. She spun around, a large cyclone formed. Leaves from the trees were pulled in, even some of Eggman's smaller robots. The pink hedgehog sprung into the air and smashed the large scorpion robot right on its head.

It fell to the ground in one instant. Eggman gulped, but he had a backup plan. The pieces of the scorpion began to form into smaller robots. There must've been five of them, each being no taller than four feet high, they were more formidable opponents for her.

She fended off the robots herself. Nuts and bolts went flying in the air, but the robots kept reforming each time they were smashed. The pink heroine gulped, she aimed her hammer at another one. Sadly, she didn't notice the robot behind her.

Her hammer was smacked right out of her hand. The scorpion had complete control of it. Before Amy could recover, she was sent on a trip. Her, along with the infamous piko piko hammer, hit a tree. She was beginning to get dizzy and couldn't keep it up forever.

"You can't win this one without your precious hero," Eggman hollered.

She picked herself and her hammer up. She gripped the handle and firmly held onto it. She continued to hold her ground, dodging numerous attacks, and smashing through a few robots on her way. She turned behind her and smashed a robot who attempted to harm her.

She smirked at her work, but a few sweatdrops fell down from her fur. She was slightly huffing, she wouldn't let Eggman see or hear signs of her exhaustion. Her body felt as she had just ran a marathon. Her grip on her hammer was beginning to loosen.

Another round of robots came out of from what appeared to be nowhere. She got ready to swing, instead, her hammer hit a blue swinging ball. She made the equivalent to a perfect pitch, the blue spin-dashing hero crushed a ten foot tall robot.

"Thanks for the boost, Ames," her hero said as she stared at him in awe.

"You haven't won this," Dr. Eggman told the hero and the heroine.

Sonic responded, "Oh yeah, what do you have left?"

Eggman smirked when he said that. He clicked a red button on the control panel of his Egg Carrier. One of the robots started to glow in a red light, even more crimson than Knuckles' fur. Amy grabbed onto a tree when she felt the ground beginning to shake.

The nuts and bolts on the ground jumped up into the air. The mini earthquake subsided within a matter of seconds. Sonic still didn't look impressed when he saw a cannon embedded into the stomach of the robot. He just laughed, Eggman was starting to get irritated.

"It doesn't look like much, but it's a highly untested cannon with energy from the Chaos Emeralds," he said to the hedgehogs.

"Anything can happen," Amy muttered under her breath.

"I'm not impressed, it has a higher chance of turning me super than it does harming me," the blue hedgehog cockily told his enemy.

"Please, don't bet on those odds," Amy warned Sonic.

He sent a wink her way and replied, "Dontcha worry, I'll be alright. Tails'll come for backup in case anything happens."

"Ho, ho ho, hedgehog! You're giving yourself a death sentence," Eggman said with passion in his voice.

Sonic clapped his hands to get the robot's attention. He then dashed off into the air, narrowly avoiding its first beam. The beam knocked down at least four nearby trees. Amy summoned her hammer and began to smash through smaller robots as Eggman was preoccupied.

Shattering noises were made once her infamous piko piko hammer clashed with the robots. Metal fell onto the ground, even with a minor back injury, the pink hedgehog could still fight. Amy smashed through one last robot and smiled at the work she did.

She focused on Sonic for a moment, he was outrunning the robot. They were going to soon exit the park. The brickwall which separated the park from much of the area fell in a matter of seconds. The chaos cannon was doing some serious damage.

"Be careful," Amy thought to herself.

She silently whimpered for his safety, she was always worried about the hedgehog, but this time it was different. It was as if she knew something bad were to happen. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she could tell it wasn't a normal fight.

Eggman turned his attention towards her. She grabbed her hammer and stared at him dead in the eyes. He wasn't going to keep messing with her. Sonic was busy with the robot, until it turned. All Amy remembered next was the large, red beam aiming right at her.

She used most of her remaining strength to leap into the air and dodge it. She was zooming towards the ground at a rapid pace. She figured some serious damage would happen, of course, until a certain blue hedgehog grabbed her in midair.

"Ya better take your own advice and be safe," Sonic told her.

Her heart was beating too fast to notice the cannon being aimed right at them. The red light must have been seen from miles away. Sonic didn't notice it until it was too late, Amy could feel two hands shove her out of the way. She looked right in front of her to see Sonic's pain.

She fell right onto the ground, only to hear the doctor laughing. Sonic was beginning to glow in some kind of light. The red light entered his body and soon faded away. He soon collapsed himself, as any good friend would do, Amy immediately rushed over to him.

"This is what you get, this is what you get," Dr. Eggman chanted like a five year old would.

Amy was ready to harm the villain, until he said, "What could you possibly do? Sonic has already been hit, I've won!"

She didn't want to believe him, but she did have more important things at hand. She needed to save Sonic, he could end up on his deathbed soon, all due to her foolish actions. She instantly became worried and swallowed down her emotions.

"It's all my fault, I need to get help right away," Amy silently said.

Sonic's enemy already left the scene. Amy's vengeful feelings were shoved aside as she attempted to help her hero. She needed to bandage him up, she would have to wait for Tails' arrival for that to happen. He said he'd be there in a few minutes.

Sonic grunted a small bit and turned, Amy's heart resumed. He was alive, for now, he had a fighting chance. She could see his face when he was hit. The hero's mouth was wide open, his emerald eyes were brightened up from the light.

"Please, please, please, be alright," she whispered into his ear.

A familiar plane pierced through the sky. Amy could already hear the engine, she viewed the sky to see the Tornado descending towards the ground. The plane managed to find a patch of land where it could safely land. Tails jumped out of the plane and rushed right over.

"What happened?" he asked Amy.

Amy's voice began to get emotional when she was telling the story, "...then he pushed me out of the way. I could see his face when he was-was getting hit by the beam. It was terrible, now he's barely responding to me."

Between the two of them, they managed to load Sonic onto the plane. There were only two seats, and Amy refused to ride on the wing, she had no clue to as of how Sonic performed such a dangerous task. She said she would bring her medical supplies and meet up with Tails as soon as possible.

That's what the pink hedgehog did. Her small feet moved and moved, as she made her way to the small workshop. It wasn't an easy task either, she had all of her medical equipment to carry with her. Guilt continued to move throughout her body.

Another flashback of her hero getting hit echoed throughout her mind. Her heart began to rapidly beat, only if she wasn't so weak, what would happen to Sonic? Besides being injured, no other weird behaviour was shown, so she stopped worrying a little more.

"Tails, where is he? I'm here," she said in an anxious tone.

The young fox led her to the hero, he was stretched out on a bed, with some covers covering him. Amy gasped when she felt him burning up, apparently he also had a fever! It wouldn't go away in a matter of seconds either, he needed immediate medical treatment.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make everything better," Amy silently said to herself.

The two-tailed fox stood in the corner, his yellow fur taking on a dark orange colour due to the lack of light. Amy gave him some medicine, but he turned his head. She growled a bit, but then she knew she had to be patient, or he wouldn't take it at all.

"Sonic, this'll make you feel better," the pink hedgehog said to him.

"I don't want it," he said in a desperately weak tone.

After convincing him to actually take the medicine, she smiled for the first time since Sonic got hit by the beam. She proceeded to get damp clothes and put them on his forehead. She also took some blankets off of the bed, so his body wouldn't be as warm.

"I guess I'm not a very good caretaker if I didn't know these things," Tails said.

Amy responded, "Don't think of yourself like that. You tried your best, it's my fault he got hit with the beam."

"I know, but…" Tails began to say, until he was stopped midway.

"You're supposed to have an IQ of 300, yet you blame yourself. I know everything will be just fine. He was still conscious when I gave him his medicine," Amy said to the self-doubting fox.

"Thank you, Amy," he replied.

"Anytime, I should get going. I'll check up on him tomorrow, make sure to feed him his medicine at nighttime," Amy sternly reminded the fox.

"Will do," he said, before the energetic girl left.

Whilst Amy was on her way home, she didn't know what was about to happen. Her eyes moved around from place to place, she sighed when she realised she had nothing to do. All she could do was hope for Sonic's good health, she just had to.

"Everything'll be alright," she reassured herself.


End file.
